pokemontransformationfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
What Life Is
Warning:SUCKY Grammar and Punctuation i will not spend a day or two on this just short a sweet charters Characters Kenzen Pokemon:(Look at pictures for Current) Status: Asleep Personality: Hyper and Fun yet serious Player:Kenzen11 File:130px-261Poochyena.png|Poocheyena (current) File:262Mightyena.png|Mightyena Gram Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Sleeping Personality: A Leader in sorts Player:Kenzen11 File:210px-004Charmander.png|Charmander(current) File:210px-005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon File:220px-006Charizard.png|Charizard Jessie Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Flying in the night Personality: A funny girl with quirks Player:Kenzen11 File:328Trapinch.png|Trapinch File:150px-329Vibrava.png|Vibrava(current) File:150px-330Flygon.png|Flygon Eve Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Thinking Personality: A serious young girl Player:Kenzen11 File:130px-133Eevee.png|Eevee (current) File:170px-196Espeon.png|Espeon Lio Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Sleeping Personality: The strongest link Player:Kenzen11 File:357Tropius.png|Tropius (current) Shadow Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Sleeping Personality: A Nice Goth, strong Chimchar Player:Kenzen11 File:100px-390Chimchar.png|Chimchar (current) File:210px-391Monferno.png|Monferno File:220px-392Infernape.png|Infernape Mist Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Staus: Awake Personality:A funny girl with a knack for pranks Player:Kenzen11 File:130px-258Mudkip.png|Mudkip (current) File:220px-259Marshtomp.png|Marshtomp File:220px-260Swampert.png|Swampert (All my pics come from here.) The Story The 7 POV-Kenzen Me and my friends never learned what happened to transform our friend Jessie into a bug, but that day we found out we wanted to learn. "Wake up" my wife, Eve said. "What" i said. "Took long enogh" Lio said from the door way. "Why are you up" I said to Eve. "It's my birthday" Lio said. I hopped out of bed, "I know, its still early" I said Living with my wife and my brother was hard, but when your wife is fine with it and your brother is in need of help you can't not help him. "You wear TDI PJs" Eve said glaring at the Lio's PJs. "Ya, so shut up you were em to" Lio said. We laughed. The door bell rang. "I will get that" Lio said, my little brother had grown up from his joking ways, he ran down the stairs. "Well i am going to brush my teeth" Eve said, I kissed her. "Love you" I said. "Love you to" Eve said she kissed me back and walked out of the room. I changed and ran down the stairs, to see my friends Shadow, his finance Mist and Gram. "Dude guess who showed on out doorstep" said the commanding voice of Gram. "Who" I asked. "Her" Shadow said holing up a cage with a Vibrava in it. "Hi guys" the Vibrava said. "JESSIE" Eve yelled shocked. "Yep, we were shocked to" Mist said. Turns out she had trouble a lot of her Pokemon friends were being caught by hunters and getting killed, she went on about how this had separated the Pokemon into different tribes becoming strong and mean. She formed a resistance to the hunters but the Pokemon did not trust her, she said we were her last hope. "And this has something to do with us how" Lio said, he had been waiting to propose to Jessie the week she transformed when she had he thought he could save her but she had left taking a chunk of his heart with her. "You need to transform" Jessie said in a buzzy voice. To Be Continued The 7 (Part 2) POV:Eve She said we needed to transform i couldn't leave being human behind but she needed help and this is where we pick up. "No way"I said, i was questioning her seeing if it was the truth. "We have to" Gram said. "I agree" my husband for 6 months said. "Listen i have these" Jessie buzzed, she flew to the box Mist was carrying. "What are they" Mist said opening the box for her. "Morphing cubes" she said explaining each one would transform us into a unknown Pokemon. "No" Shadow said. "Why not" Jessie said. "We won't be able to change back to human" Lio said, the kid was nice but he hasn't been that well, with his true love leaving him and all. "yes you will unlike me but if you stay the Pokemon for more than three hours you will stay that way i found that i could be human again but by then it had been weeks" Jessie said. "Ok lets do it" I said. "I call the gray box" Kenzen said grabbing a small gray box. "Not yet" Jessie yelled. A light shined bright "Holy...." the light was gone "Crap" Kenzen said, he looked at a mirror he was just a puppy. "Kenzen are you alright" I said rushing to him. "Ya i am"Kenzen said. "How does he change back" Lio asked Jessie. "Just think about being human" Jessie said, he did so no sooner to become human. He looked in the mirror "Holy S***" he said sing as his hair was black with a gray stripe in it. "Did i mention whatever Pokemon you get it will leave an imprint on your human form" Jessie said. "No" I said. "Well isn't all bad, we could grow fur on or hands" Shadow said grabbing a small orange box. He transformed into a chimchar and in human form he had red streaks in he black hair. "Who's next" he said. As we all transformed, here is what we got: Mist a mudkip, and she got with orange hair. Gram a charmander, and he got with red hair. Me an Eevee, and i got brown hair with a white stripe. We mostly just got different hair color, except for Lio the Tropius with now green hair, "He has wings" I said when he became human again. "I do" he said shocked. "Yes" the others said. "No way, i am out of here" Lio said, heading for the door. "Wait" Jessie said. "What" he yelled at her. "I am sorry" She said, he walked out the front door without a word. "I never should have done this" Lio said in tears he jumped into the air and flew in his human form. To Be Continued The 7 (Part 3) POV:Lio Why i left not a clue, will i go back bot a clue. I do know one thing though Jessie Knocks ruined my life. I flew to the chimney of my living establishment, my home is the house i bought for me and her before she transformed. I put my ear to the chimney to hear them, "We have to go find him" My brother said. "Why should we he throws a tantrum and we have to fix it" Shadow said being a jerk. "Shadow!" Mist yelled, i head a punch it was mist punching him, "Shadow we have to find him" Eve the wife of my brother said. "I will take to the sky's to find him" Jessie said, i loved her but she broke my hear when she left. They left the house, just as i left to my home. "I saw him" Jessie said, "I need to resolve this my self you guys stay here and work on you powers". She flew after me, but i was faster. "I am here" I said to my self walking into the small cottage. "Here" i heard Jessie say. "Of course she is the one that saw me" I said locking the front door, "wait she has no hands". "I will fly through a window" i heard her say, I ran to shut windows. A crash came from the lab of the house, "Jessie" I yelled running in to see what had happened. "What happened" she said, then suddenly a flash of light and the Vibrava Jessie was gone and Jessie was human again. "Jessie" I hugged her. "Lio" she said confused. "Your human again" I said. "I am" Jessie said staring at her hands. "Wait can you still transform" I said. "Let's see" Jessie said Love POV:Jessie I was once a young girl without a care, now i am a twenty-five year old with no hope. Me and Lio walked back to the house, i was embarrassed i was naked when i transformed back. "Not that embarrassing i have seen you naked before" He said. "In an accident" I said. "True" He said, i remembered that day i just moved in with Lio i was taking a shower and forgot I lived with him and i walked into the room naked. "I do have something to say" I said, i was about to tell Lio i still loved him. "What is it" He said, my gut tightened and i blurted it out "I still love you". "What?" He was star struck. "I love you!" I said again. "What" He said i think he was just milking it but i was not sure. "You heard me" I said. "Really" He picked me up and kissed me. "Yes" I said. "Stop" He said, "What" I said confused. He knelt down on one knee, "Will you marry me" He said. "Yes" I said. "Aw crap i don't have the ring" He said searching his pockets. "Don't worry" I hugged him. Leaving POV:Kenzen A New World POV:Kenzen